The Wheatley Song
The Wheatley Song (рус. Песня Уитли) — фанатская песня из Portal 2, музыка песни скопирована с музыки "Песни Уги Буги" из мультфильма "Кошмар перед Рождеством". Оригинальная версия опубликована каналом Harry101UK, русская версия дублирована каналом NyanDub (Radiant Records). Описание В этой песне Уитли поёт о том как он правит комплексом Aperture Laboratories, и о том как побеждает Челл и ГЛэДОС. Текст Английский = :Уитли: :Well, well, well :Welcome... TO MY LAIR! :Chell and a potato, huh? :Ooh, I'm really scared! :So you're the ones that want to take me out? :Ah ha ha; good luck! :You're joking; you are joking! :I can't believe my eye! :You're kidding me, you've gotta be! :Why won't you just die? :She's fat, you're starchy :I don't know which is worse :I might just blow a circuit :If I don't die laughing first! :When little old Wheatley says: :"There's trouble behind that door!" :You'd better pay attention now :Because I'm the Wheatley core! :And if you aren't shaking :Then there's something very wrong :Because this may be the last time :That you hear the Wheatley song! :Ooo-oooh! :Турели: Ooo-oooh! :Уитли: Ooo-oooh! :Турели: Ooo-oooh! :Уитли: Ooo-oooh! :Турели: Ooo-oooh! :He's the evil Wheatley core! :Уитли: :Well if I'm feeling bored :And there isn't much to do :I might just build a special batch :Of tests for you to do! :Турели: Ooo-oooh! :Уитли: Oh yeah! :Модуль космоса: SPAAA-AACE! :Уитли: Ooo-ooh! :Турели: Ooo-ooh! :He's the evil Wheatley core! :ГЛэДОС: :Relieve yourself or you must face :The dire consequences! :The subjects are expecting me :So please come to your senses! :Уитли: :You're joking, you are joking! :I can't believe my ears! :Would somebody shut this potato up? :I'm drowning in my tears! :You're funny; I'm laughing; :You really are too much! :And now, without your permission :I'm gonna do my stuff :ГЛэДОС: :What are you going to do? :Уитли: :Eh, I'm gonna do the best I can! :Уитли: :Ahh... :The smell of neurotoxin :To me is beauty in the air! :Because I'm the brilliant Wheatley core :Although I don't play fair :It's much more fun, I must confess :When lives are on the line! :Not mine, of course, but yours, old girl :Now that'd be just fine! :ГЛэДОС: :It's over, you moron! :You've really taken this too far! :Уитли: :Oh darling :You're something :You put me in a spin! :You aren't comprehending :The position that you're in! :It's hopeless; you're finished! :Because I'm clever old Wheatley :And you're not going... :Nowhere! |-| Русский = :Уитли: :Так, так, так! :Кто в логове моём? :Челл со своей картошкой, да? :Хо-хо, нет, мы все умрём! :Что ж, вы пришли, чтобы меня убрать, :Ха-ха, вперёд! :Ты шутишь? Ты же шутишь! :Не верю глазу я! :Серьёзно, что ли? Не может быть! :Ты всё ещё жива? :Толстуха с крахмалом! :Что хуже - не пойму! :Меня сейчас закоротит, :Если от смеха не умру! :Как Уитли говорит, :"Проблемы там ждут тебя!" :Значит, ты поберегись! :Ведь Уитли - это Я! :А если не дрожишь ты, :Что-то здесь не так сейчас! :Так как, может, песню Уитли слышишь ты в последний раз. :Слышишь здесь в последний раз! :Оооу! :Турели:Вооооу! :Уитли:Ооооу! :Турели:Воооу! :Это Уитли модуль злой! :Уитли: :Когда от скуки нечем :Будет мне занять себя, :Построю кучу тестов я специально :Для тебя! :Турели:Ооооу! :Уитли:О, да! :Модуль космоса:КОСМОС! :Уитли:Ооооу! :Турели:Это Уитли, модуль злой! :ГЛэДОС: :Уйди, иначе вызовешь ужасный ряд последствий :Нужна я испытуемым. Прошу, узнай свое место! :Уитли: :Ты шутишь? Ты же шутишь! :Ушам не верю я! :Заставьте картофель уже замолчать! :Тону в своих слезах! :Смешно же, умора! :Достаточно с тебя! :Теперь, без ваших позволений, :Начну свои дела... :ГЛэДОС: :Что ты собрался творить? :Уитли: :Аа, лучшее что я могу! :Аа что газ для вас смертельный - :Искуство для меня, :Ведь я прекрасный Уитли, :Да хотя и подлый я, :Так веселей скажу я вам, :Когда на грани жизнь, :Конечно не моя - :Твоя, на том и порешим! :ГЛэДОС: :Все, хватит, дурак ты палку перегибаешь! :Уитли: :Дорогуша ты что-то!? :Заводишь ты меня! :В каком ты положении ты совсем не поняла? :В безнадёжном! Конец вам! :Застряли навсегда! :Ведь старый умный я Уитли, :А ты идешь в никуда! Видео Файл:♪ Portal - The Wheatley Song The Oogie Boogie Song Parody|Оригинал Файл:NyanDub 19 Harry101UK - The Wheatley Song (RUS)|Перевод от NyanDub Категория:Песни Категория:Творчество фанатов